


Freaky flaws

by Nonbinary_blue



Category: Monster High, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Established Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Established Relationship, F/M, Gay, Homophobia, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, Kitsune Bakugou Katsuki, Love, M/M, Oni Kirishima Eijirou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_blue/pseuds/Nonbinary_blue
Summary: Transfer students were a common thing at monster high but these particular transfers were pretty peculiar.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Cleo de Nile/Deuce Gorgon, Draculaura/Clawd Wolf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Freaky flaws

Monster high was a pretty weird place in all, most people didn't really care about appearance as long as you did your best and weren't hateful to others everyone got along fine. This meant monster high was very involved in the transfer students program and while many students went to different countries themselves this year was a little different.   
"So I heard your cousin and their partner are transferring to our school for the semester?" Clawdeen poked Draculaura while she was 'studying' to get her attention. "yeah they were my guide while I was over there as a transfer myself, they go to UA High school a pretty prestigious place in Japan." Clawdeen nodded, secretly wondering what their fashion sense was like but deeming it too rude to ask. "So when are they coming over?" Draculaura smiled sweetly. "They're already here silly, you'll meet them at lunch!" The rest of the ghouls, who had been listening the entire time, wondered who this mysterious vampire cousin was.  
Draculaura practically sprinted to the cafeteria whilst all the while clinging to a very confused Clawd and trailing along a gaggle of students who followed in morbid curiosity. Soon she was peering through the crowds when she spots a patch of obnoxious red hair. "Kirishima! Over here Kirishima!" She yelled very loud for such a short person. Soon there was a giant red head sweeping her up in his arms and giving her a bone crushing hug. "Draculaura, so good to see you! I've missed you little bat!" Everyone was gawking at the peculiar sight, clearly the tallest and strongest in the room Kirishima stood out like a hammer in a pile of hay. " hey stop gawking at my boyfriend or you'll regret it. " Everyone turned to see and aggressive looking blonde with crimson eyes red eye markings, twitching ears and nine fluffy tails that made him look no less intimidating. Placing Draculaura back on the ground kirishima pouted." Aww cmon katsu, we haven't see little bat in ages! Lighten up baby!" The blondes face reluctantly cracked into a small smile as the red head grinned showing off his deadly teeth and giving the significantly shorter blonde a kiss. Turning to the crowd of still staring students kirishima blushed. " I'm sorry that was rude of me to ignore you, I'm Kirishima Eijirou and this is my boyfriend Bakugou Katsuki." A burst of muttering came out at once before frankie spoke up. " you don't look anything like Draculaura, how are you her cousin?" Kirishima giggled like a child." well ya see I'm adopted, I have two moms, one of which is Dracula's sister. I am technically an Oni, a Japanese demon." Clawd grinned like a doofus. "you look so strong dude, I bet you're great at sports!" Kirishima's eyes shone with pride at this. "of course sports are manly! That's what I aspire to be" Clawdeen who had been quiet all this time, spoke up glaring at Katsuki. She had a bad feeling about him. "so who is he? What is he?" Katsuki sneered. He knew that tone and he could smell exactly what she was. "well to answer your question bitch, I'm a Kitsune, one of the most powerful to have existed so far." Suddenly, clawd and clawdeen burst into growls and kirishima tensed. With one arm kirishima picked up katsuki and cradled him in his arms. "I'm sorry katsuki gets grumpy when he hasn't eaten, we gotta go. See ya later little bat."

"well that was a show."

**Author's Note:**

> A really fucking weird idea I had, dont ask. I don't even k ow where this is going but it's a thing now.


End file.
